Hydrocarbon-producing wells are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In hydraulic fracturing treatments, a viscous fracturing fluid is pumped into a producing zone to be fractured at a rate and pressure such that one or more fractures are formed in the zone. Particulate solids for propping open the fractures, commonly referred to in the art as “proppant,” are generally suspended in at least a portion of the fracturing fluid so that the particulate solids are deposited in the fractures when the fracturing fluid flows back as a low viscosity broken fluid to the surface. The proppant deposited in the fractures functions to prevent the fractures from fully closing and maintains conductive channels through which produced hydrocarbons can flow. However, the proppant deposited in the fractures can pack very tightly, which can hinder the flow of produced hydrocarbons.